Scatter-brained
by Lena Sauran
Summary: What would happen if Darien hadn't been brainwashed and it was someone else? Here's my take on it. Please r/r
1. Mercury's Loss

Scatter-brained  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Have you ever wondered what it would be like if Darien wasn't the one that was   
brain-washed by Beryl? How would it be different if it had been one of the scouts?   
This is my twist.  
  
*Insert Universal Disclaimer here.*  
  
Mercury's Loss  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"Hey, Serena."  
  
"Hey, Amy." Serena replied without her usaul zeal and exuperence.   
  
"Ms. Haruna gave you detention again, didn't she?"  
  
"Yes, I swear that that woman has 'meatball-head' radar."  
  
"Oh, Serena. Maybe if you paid attention in class, she wouldn't give you detention."  
  
"Gimme a break."  
  
"Well, Serena, class is about to start. I guess that I will see you at the meeting."  
  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Amy finished out her school day with her nose stuck in a book as usual.  
  
She checked her watched and headed over to the temple. She arrived shortly before  
Lita and Luna. They waited around for Serena, who still hadn't shown up for over   
a half an hour.  
  
Amy looked up to see a blonde girl standing at the top of the temple steps.  
  
"I'm sorry, miss, but the temple is closed for today." Raye said.  
  
"Is this the sailor scout meeting?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Who are you?" Lita asked.  
  
"Don't tell me that you forgot a handsome cat like me." Artemis said.  
  
"Sailor Venus?! Is that you?" Amy exclaimed.  
  
"In the flesh. Hi! My name is Mina." The girl chirped.  
  
The girls made their introductions.  
  
"I guess that I walked in on an argument." Mina said.  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
"So, your friends Serena hasn't shown up or called?"  
  
"Well, she's not exactly the most responsible person in the world." Amy   
explained.  
  
The blonde turned and began walking down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" Raye asked.  
  
"We got some negavibes when we passed Starlight Tower earlier. I'm going  
to go check it out, but you are welcome to come along."  
  
The scouts transformed and made their way towards the Starlight Tower. Once   
arriving, they found the building dark and all of the enrances sealed. With her  
usaul rashness, Jupiter busted the door down and the group made their way   
towards Serena and Darien. They found Sailor Moon crying over Tuxedo Mask,   
who happened to be Darien, and Zoisite.  
  
There was a brilliant flash of light and the silver crystal formed in Sailor Moon's   
tear. Then Sailor Moon was revealed as the Moon Princess that they had been   
searching for. The scouts were overjoyed at finding their princess but they forgot   
one problem, Zoisite.  
  
"It would seem that all is well in fairyland."Zoisite sneered.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
The blast barely missed Zoisite but gave him a shock.  
  
The other scouts ran over to the unconcious Sailor Moon and Mercury checked   
her vital signs.  
  
"She'll be fine. Just a little fainting spell." Mercury said.  
  
Zoisite watched curiously. The one in blue intrigued him. She seemed to be the  
brains of the outfit. He smiled as his brain thought up a new plan. He teleported  
away to Beryl's throneroom.  
  
"Zoisite, how dare you show your face here." the queen screeched.  
  
"Forgive me, Queen Beryl, but I have come up with a way to destroy Sailor Moon   
and the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Turn one of their own against them. This one..." Zoisite said, projecting a hologram   
of Sailor Mercury, "...seems to be a strongpoint in their team."  
  
"Hmm. And how exactly do you plan to turn her to our side, Zoisite?"  
  
"Well, she is the weakest of the group qnd could easily be injured. If she could be   
injured almost to the point of killing her, her mind will be susceptable to   
suggestion."  
  
"So, brainwash her."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hmm. Carry out your plan, Zoisite, but be forewarned this is your last chance. Fail   
me again and there will be dire consequences."  
  
"Yes, my queen." Zoisite replied with a bow.  
  
Mercury walked around the room, analyzing it with her computer, completely   
unaware of the threat that had formed behind her. Smelling the slightest hint of cherry blossoms, she turned around. There was a flash of reflected light and Mercury cried   
out in pain, attracting the attantion of the others.  
  
"Mercury!" Mars cried, starting towards her injured comrade.  
  
"Where do you think you are going?" Malachite asked.  
  
"Don't worry about me. Protect her." Mercury cried, tears of pain in her cerulean   
eyes.  
  
The other scouts flanked Sailor Moon and faced Malichite.  
  
Malichite laughed and lifted his hand, the smae black forcefeild from the night before   
incased the other scouts.  
  
"Sailor Scouts." Mercury said as she stood up, clutching her shoulder.  
  
"I'd be more worried about yourself, Sailor Mercury." Zoisite sneered.  
  
"Let them go." mercury said, her voice commanding.  
  
"Umm... lemme think... kill you, then kill then or release them, kill them and then kill   
you. Either way, you die. At least this way they won't interfere."  
  
Zoisite laughed at the sight of the sailor scouts then turned his attentions back to the   
sailor scout of ice.  
  
"Let's tango, Sailor Brat."  
  
"Mercury Bubbles Blast!"  
  
The usual fog enshrouded the room.  
  
"I'm not Jediete." Zoisite's voice said in her ear.  
  
She whirled around to find nothing. Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned   
to catch a shrap right hook to the jaw. She hit the ground and Zoisite smirked.  
  
"Mercury! Get out of there!" Mars yelled.  
  
Zoisite kicked the blue-haired teenager in the kidney amd she cried out inpain, curling   
into a ball. Zoisite laughed and formed an ice dagger in his right hand.  
  
"And this is good-bye to Sailor Mercury." he said as he plunged the dagger into   
Mercury's side, under her ribcage.  
  
She cried out in pain and then closed her eyes against it.  
  
Sailor Moon awoke to her friend's cry of agony.  
  
"Amy! No!" she crued. *I must save her!* "Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
The power of the silver crystal shattered the forcefield and blasted Zoisite into a nearby   
wall.  
  
"Zoisite, you're trembling." Malichite said as he helped the man up.  
  
"Help me, Malichite. They'll find the way out and they'll take the crystal with them."   
Zoisite rasped.  
  
Darien stirred and groggily assessed the situation.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor moon cried, diving at him.  
  
"Easy, Serena." Darien said with a wince.  
  
Th two lovers turned back to see the two generals vanish.  
  
"Sailor mercury!" Jupiter, Mars and Venus cried as hey ran over to the injured girl.  
  
"Amy." Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
She helped Darien over to Sailor Mercury. He rolled her over and examined the open   
wound in the girl's side.  
Mercury struggled to open her eyes as the pain launched through her small frame.  
  
"I'm sorry, princess." she winced.  
  
"Amy, don't talk like that. You're going to be just fine." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"No, I'm not, Serena. I'm sorry that I won't be there to protect you." Mercury said,   
closing her eyes.  
  
"Amy! no! Open your eyes. You've got to stay awake." Jupiter cried.  
  
"Good-bye, my friends. I love you all." Mercury whispered.  
  
She reverted back to being Amy and her trnsformation pen fell from her unconcious   
hand. Malichite reappeared, looking at the group, anger flashing in his blue eyes. He   
blasted the unexpecting group and smirked as the remaining scouts surrounded the   
prince and princess.  
  
"You're going to pay for hurting, Sailor Mercury." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"Oh, I'm shaking. Don't worry, scouts, it's not you that I'm here for."  
  
"What are you talking about?"Jupiter demanded.  
  
"I'm after her." Malichite said, pointing to Amy.  
  
He lifted his hand and Amy vanished to the depths of the Negaverse.  
  
"Amy! No! Bring her back, malichite, or so help me..." Moon started.  
  
"What? There's nothing that the whole bunch of you can do to hurt me."  
  
"Jupiter Thunder..."  
"Venus Cresent Beam..."  
"Mars Fire..."  
  
  
"Crash!"  
"Smash!"  
"Ignite!"  
  
The three attacks combined and hit Malichite's forcefield. He harrnessed the attacks   
and fired them back, nutrilizing the scouts. Darien stood protectivly in front of Sailor   
Moon.  
  
"Oh, I'm scared. The little Earth Prince is going to fight me."  
  
"No, Darien. He's mine."  
  
"You're not strong enough, Serena."  
  
"Shut-up, Darien. I can do this. I have to do this, for Amy."   
  
The man stepped back and allowed his beloved her revenge.  
  
"Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
"Raaa! This is for Zoisite!"  
  
The two attacks hit and Sailor moon's power was stronger. Malichite vanished and   
the power of the silver crystal revived the scouts, healing the various wounds to all   
of their bodies.  
  
Serena sank to her knees and cried. Darien fell to his knees beside her and wrapped his   
arms around the sobig girl. The other girls were in shock. Amy was gone to god   
knows where and Serena was the Moon Princess.  
  
"We lost her, Darien." Serena sobbed.  
  
"Shh... we'll get her back. I promise you that we will get her back." Darien said, trying   
to calm the girl.  
***********************************************************************************  
Tada Chapter One is finished. After 5 days of trying to get it typed, it's done! Party  
time! I have not had the time to type out all of the written stories that I have done but   
I am trying to get them done. Like I have three new series written but not typed and I   
have started writing the second book in the Elements series. Timed Pregnancy is on   
hold until further notice due to the evil evil thing called 'Writer's Block'. I am also   
planning on starting the Melodies Series too. Keep watching for further stuff, I also   
want to thank Andrea, FFX and Jess. Without you guys, my stories   
would not be able to get out to all of the SM fans, thanks. keep the emails coming!  
Lena  
  
Check out and send your stories to:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net  
  
And my RPG:  
princesstyla.cjb.net/ 


	2. Betrayel

Scatter-brained  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Tada and here is chapter 2, poof like magic.  
  
*Insert Universal Disclaimer here.*  
  
Betrayal  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Queen Beryl, do you really think that this girl will the scouts' downfall?"   
Malichite asked.  
  
"Of course I do, Malichite. The sailor scouts would never hurt one of their   
own, which gives us the advantage. But she has a strong mind and it is taking   
longer then I expected."  
  
"Well, she is the most intelligent out of the group." Malichite mumbled,   
glancing at the unconscious girl.  
  
*Inside Amy's Mind*  
  
Amy sat alone in a warped dimension of blue and black.  
  
"Serena? Raye? Mina/ Lita? Darien? Somebody? Anybody?" she yelled.  
  
"Nobody is here, save I." a voice rumbled.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am your mother." the voice replied.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"Over here." the voice said from the darkness.  
  
"Keep talking and I'll come find you." Amy said.  
  
Amy walked slowly towards the sound of the voice, ignoring everything else.   
As she walked on, her mind concentrated only on the voice and blocked everything   
else away in the darkness. Before her stood a tall woman with flaming red hair and   
piercing green eyes.  
  
"Mo...Mother?" Amy asked.  
  
"Yes, dear. Come here." the woman said, arms outstretched.  
  
"Oh, I thought I was alone." Amy said, walking into the woman's embrace.  
  
The moments that the woman's arms were around her, Amy felt an intense pain.   
She looked into the woman's eyes and saw the depths of hell burning within the   
green pools. She tried to escape but the woman grasped her even tighter. She   
screamed out in pain as what seemed like lightening coursed through her small   
frame. After the pain died, Amy felt nothing but anger and hate towards her captor.   
She looked up to see the face of a blonde hair, blue-eyed, young girl. The girl   
laughed and vanished. Amy wrapped her arms around her body and sat down,   
rocking back and forth.  
  
"You see, my dear, you can trust no one in this world, except for me." the woman   
said. "Swear your allegiance to me and I will help you get your revenge."  
  
"And if I don't?"  
  
"You die."  
  
"Not much of a choice. Fine, you have my oath to be loyal to you and only you, uh...   
what did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Queen Beryl, but you may call me mother."  
  
Amy outstretched her hand to the evil woman and smiled slightly.  
  
"We have a deal?" Amy asked.  
  
"That we do, daughter." beryl said, shaking the girl's hand.  
  
As the two shook, Amy's clothing changed from her school uniform to a form fitting,   
navy blue dress.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"We've got her, Malichite. Begin her training at once." Beryl said, smiling.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
Malichite looked at the teenager and sighed. *What did Zoisite see in you?*  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"That's right, Raye. Serena is so upset about Amy that she's gone almost catatonic.   
Even I can't bring her out of it." Darien said into the phone.  
  
"Give her some time, Darien. She's lost someone that she was very close to." Raye   
said.  
  
"I'm just worried about her, Raye. I've never seen her cry so much and be so sullen all   
the time."  
  
"We're all worried about her, Darien, but this is something that she needs to work out   
on her own. All we can do is be there for her."  
  
"Well I should go." Darien sighed.  
  
"Good-bye, Darien."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Raye listened for the click of the disconnection and placed the phone back in it's cradle   
on the wall.  
  
"That was Darien, he's worried about Serena." Raye said to the group.  
  
"Well she'd better snap out of it soon, we need her." Artemis said.  
  
"Lay off her, Artemis. She's having a tough time. We all are." Mina said.  
  
"We need to come up with a plan to rescue Amy. We can't just abandon her." Lita   
said.  
  
"We'll get her back, but we have to concentrate on our duty right now which is to   
protect Serena and Darien." Raye said.  
  
"Right, we need to get Serena out of space and back down to Earth so we can rescue   
Amy and toast the Negaverse." Luna said.  
  
Mina stood up, dumping Artemis, unceremoniously on the carpet.  
  
"I'm going to see what I can do." she said.  
  
The others nodded and Mina left.  
  
Mina knocked on the door of the Tsukino household a short time later. Illene   
answered the door and told Mina that Serena was upstairs. Mina thanked her and   
proceeded to Serena's room. She knocked and the door opened silently. She peeked   
in and saw Serena sitting on the floor, staring at something. Mina sighed and walked in.   
Serena didn't even noticed that she had entered the room.  
  
"Hey, girlfriend."  
  
"Mina, hi. How did you get in?"  
  
"Your mother. She was just on her way out to buy some ice-cream for you."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Mina glanced at the photo on the table. It was of Serena, Raye and Amy.  
  
"Hey what do you say we go out and do something? or we could just stay here and I   
could pamper you."  
  
"Sure, that sounds nice." Serena said, quietly.  
  
"Okay, well first you'll have to take down those meatballs of yours."  
  
Serena nodded and slowly undid the buns, letting her hair down. Mina smiled. *And I thought I had a lot of hair.* Mina brushed Serena's hair while Serena sat quietly.  
  
"Ya know the best thing about a make-over is that you can totally lose yourself and let   
others pamper you." Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, I saw an ad for a new beauty salon."  
  
"Wanna go and check it out?"  
  
"Sure." Serena sighed.  
  
The two made their way to 'Slick Chicks' and entered.  
  
"Welcome to Slick Chicks. What can we do for you today?" the hostess asked.  
  
"well, my friend here wants a complete make-over, head to toe."  
  
"Okay, right this way."  
  
Mina sat down and grabbed a magazine. *This is great. This is just what Serena needs,   
total distraction.*  
  
"we're sorry for the wait, but we can help you now." a girl said.  
  
"Oh, no. I'm just here waiting for a friend."  
  
"Well, why don't you try our new hair-steamer treatment? It's nice and relaxing, plus it   
leaves your hair silky and shiny like the movie stars. Not that you need it, you look like   
a star already."  
  
Mina blushed and was about to refuse.  
  
"Come on, it's free."  
  
Mina nodded and followed the girl to the steamer. She undid her bow and took a seat.   
*That girl was right. This is relaxing.*  
  
"Did you really think that you could fool us, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Huh? What?" Mina asked, confused.  
  
"Don't play dumb, we analyzed your hair and it matches Sailor Moon's perfectly. Now   
give us the crystal!" the woman said, slamming Mina into the back of the machine.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about!" Mina cried  
  
"Huh?" Serena said, pulling her head out of the sink.  
  
"Fine, be difficult." the woman said.  
  
After knocking the rest of the shop out with gas, the workers of Slick Chicks and the   
woman combined to form a monster.  
  
"Now give met he crystal!" the monster shouted.  
  
"Miss. Scissorhands thinks she's got the real Sailor Moon but the real Sailor Moon will   
now step forward. Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
Serena transformed into Sailor Moon. *I so don't want to do this* she though, *But no   
time for regrets now.*  
  
"Hold it right there. I'm the one you're looking for. I'm Sailor Moon, I stand for love and justice and on behalf of the moon, I will punish you."  
  
"Huh? What?" the monster cried, looking from the semi-conscious Mina to Sailor Moon.   
*No matter, she's the one.*  
  
After a few minutes of Sailor Moon battling the creature and losing, Tuxedo Mask showed up and saved her from a painful death by scissors.  
  
*I've got to help her, but I'm so drained.* Mina thought before passing out.  
  
The monster and Tuxedo Mask battled it out for a while and Sailor Moon contacted   
Raye and Lita. Sailor Moon was just about done when a familiar fog rolled in.   
Confused, Sailor Moon looked around.  
  
"A little lost, Sailor Brat?" a voice called.  
  
"What?" Sailor Moon replied, "Who's there?"  
  
"They call me Aquarius, daughter of Queen Beryl, Princess of the Negaverse."  
  
"Then come out and face me, you piece of nega-trash!" Sailor Moon yelled.  
  
A girl dressed all in blue stepped out of the shadows. Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Moon   
gasped when they saw the girl's face.  
  
"Amy?" Sailor Moon gasped.  
  
"My name is Aquarius, or are you hard of hearing?" she replied.  
  
"Amy, your not yourself..." Tuxedo Mask started.  
  
"Enough talk, my mother wants the Imperium Silver Crystal, so hand it over."  
  
"Traitor. What have they done to you?" Sailor Moon whispered.  
  
"Give me the crystal! Now!" Aquarius demanded.  
  
"She's not giving you anything." Tuxedo Mask said.  
  
"Shut him up and when you're done, get that crystal." Aquarius said to the monster.  
  
The monster nodded and blasted Tuxedo Mask through one of the glass windows   
of the shop.  
  
"Tuxedo Mask!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.  
  
Mina awoke and watched the scene through groggy eyes.  
  
"Now get me the crystal!" Aquarius said.  
  
Sailor Moon ran out of the shop followed closely by the monster and Aquarius.  
  
"I've got to help her. Ve...Venus Power!" she said, weakly.  
  
Mina transformed into Sailor Venus and followed after Aquarius. She checked on   
Tuxedo Mask, who was brushing himself off.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked.  
  
"I'm fine, go help her. I'll be there in a minute." he replied.  
  
Venus nodded and ran towards the sounds of Sailor Moon's cries.  
  
She arrived to find a pile of women and Sailor Moon and Aquarius. Aquarius   
outstretched her and arm and pointed her finger at Sailor Moon. A sharp blue   
beam flashed from her fingertip and struck Sailor Moon in the shoulder.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
Venus' beam shot right past Aquarius' right ear and she cried out in surprise.  
  
"I won't miss next time, Amy." Venus said, coldly.  
  
"Venus, stop! We can't hurt her." Sailor Moon said.  
  
"You don't have the courage to face me, Sailor Moon?" Aquarius asked.  
  
"Courage isn't about bravery. It's about doing the right thing, no matter the   
consequences." Venus said.  
  
Jupiter and Mars appeared along with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
"Amy! Are you alright?" Mars asked, moving towards her.  
  
"Keep your distance, Mars. She's no friend of ours. She's been brainwashed by the Negaverse."  
  
"Venus is right. That nega-monster was taking order from her. She's Beryl's now and   
don't think for a second that she'll take orders from anyone else." Tuxedo Mask added, walking up behind Sailor Moon.  
  
"Enough. I want the crystal and I will fight everyone one of you brats to get it. So   
who goes first?" Aquarius said. *Aquarius, return. You're not strong enough to fight   
all of them yet.* Beryl's voice said in her mind, "Yes, Mother. I'll be back, Sailor   
Scouts."  
  
Aquarius vanished in a sparkle of blue light and Sailor Moon collapsed to her knees.  
  
"They turned her against us?" Jupiter asked.  
  
"How could she betray us like this?" Mars asked.  
  
"She's not to be trusted." Venus said.  
  
"We've got to find a way to get her back." Sailor Moon said as she stood up, a   
determined look on her face.  
  
"We'll get her back somehow, Serena." Darien replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She winced slightly. Concerned about Serena, Raye examined her shoulder. There   
was a sizable cut there.  
  
"Serena, has anything this bad stayed after you've detransformed?" Raye asked.  
  
"No, it's usually only a bruise." Serena replied.  
  
"I think that since Aquarius is a combination of Amy and Negaverse energy, she is   
able to hurt us." Darien said.  
  
"It's nothing. It will be healed by morning." Serena said, "The thing that I'm worried   
about is Amy. She said that she was Beryl's daughter!"  
  
"What?!" the other girls exclaimed.  
  
"That's right. She said the she was the daughter of Queen Beryl and the Princess of the Negaverse." Serena said.  
  
"Beryl obviously knows that we won't hurt her. She's just using Amy as a pawn against  
us." Lita replied.  
  
"We have to protect Serena and Darien even if that mean hurting Amy. If she poses a   
threat to Serena or Darien, don't hesitate to take her out." Mina said.  
  
"But..." Raye started.  
  
"I wish there was another way, but there is none." Mina snapped.  
  
"It won't come to that. I won't allow it. I would sooner die." Serena said.  
  
"Do you think that is what Amy would want? It is her duty to protect you, not get   
you killed." Mina cried.  
  
After a few moments more, the group headed in their separate directions.  
  
Serena sat looking out her window, holding her injured shoulder. She glanced at the   
photo of her, Raye and Amy.  
  
"I will set you free, Amy. I promise." she said to the moon.  
********************************************************  
Tada Chapter Two is finished. I want to thank Andrea, FFX and Jess. Without you guys, my stories would not be able to get out to all of the SM fans, thanks. Keep the emails coming!  
Lena  
  
Check out and send your stories to:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net  
  
And my RPG:  
princesstyla.cjb.net/  



	3. Etiquette of the Ice Princess

Scatter-brained  
By: Lena Sauran

Tada and here is chapter 3, poof like magic. coughs, hacks up lung Ugh too much smoke. Anyway! 5 years of lag time! Hope it's worth the wait!

Insert Universal Disclaimer here.

Etiquette of the Ice Princess

Aquarius sat in the confines of a dark chair, staring at a glass of something akin to wine. A part of her knew that it was not the same as wine, it was more metallic. It was red. She wondered what they were feeding her to keep her amiable. She was not stupid, that was the problem with the Dark Kingdom. They believed that she was just a simple pawn. She was not stupid. They were vastly underestimating her power of intelligence. Aquarius knew that there was something wrong with this whole equation, perhaps it was all the vibes that Malachite gave off, something akin to distasteful hatred. He blamed her for something she had no knowledge of.

Her 'mother' had not spared her in knowing her displeasure at her failure to retrieve the Imperium Silver Crystal, but she had the feeling that her mother was useless, a pawn herself. She let the glass fall from her fingers into a million pieces against the marble floor, the fluid draining out into a morbid pool. She knew she was summoned to the throne room and there she went. She curtsied perfectly to Beryl and stood beside Malachite.

"The Princess is gaining too much time to master the Imperium Silver Crystal. I will not tolerate another failure. Tell me what plans you have in motion to bring me her corpse and her Crystal."

Aquarius stepped forward and bowed her head out of respect, "I have a plan in place, mother, that will insure Sailor Moon's demise, that and that of her comrades."

"Do tell, Aquarius." Beryl said with a wave of her hand.

"From my experience with Sailor Moon, she is an inexperienced crybaby that is prone to intense bouts of clumsiness and wailing. Perhaps a touch of grace is required to expose her and get the crystal." Malachite interrupted.

He gained a look from both Beryl and Aquarius. Aquarius knew that he was skating on thin ice as it was with his failures, "She will never harness the power of that crystal in such a short period of time, mother, she is unmotivated and stupid."

"All valid points. I want the two of you to work together on this next charade. Appearances are everything, remember that both of you." Beryl snapped at them, "I want to hear no more of this animosity or I will rid myself of you both. Go to the Rose Academy and bring me Sailor Moon's corpse or it will be yours decorating this room!" she screamed at them.

Neither flinched, but both placated her with a bow or curtsy before they both vanished. Aquarius had a feeling that if it came straight down to it, Malachite would cut her limb from limb before allowing her to usurp his position in the Dark Kingdom. This did not bode well with her.

* * *

The Rose Mansion Academy was a smooth set-up. Yet it used another human to achieve it's means. Aquarius did not know why it bothered her to involve innocents in all of this battle. It was a school, something in her told her that it would not attract Sailor Moon's kind, but this was her assignment, with Malachite. It was silky smooth, calm and quiet. The place had been there before they'd taken it over, just as the other places had been. 

It was using something else for their odd means. She did not understand it all. She watched the Countess conduct her classes, standing in the corner, hidden in the shadows, just watching them all. None of them were Sailor Moon. She would know. She would. She just watched.

It was a week before the plot took complete success. Serena. Her name was Serena. Serenity. Of the serene calm. Serena was anything but serene and calm. She watched as the classes progressed. She was horrible at everything, except when Darien was around, that was her boyfriend, he came to help her with dancing. She seemed more graceful around him and not so much of a crybaby.

There were others that were familiar to her, Lita, Mina… Raye. That was their names. She ached at the end of each day, her head pounding from the suppressed memories trying to break free. By the end of the day, Aquarius was distant and confused. The music, the dancing, it was all some odd sense of déjà vu.

In the end, it ended up predictably disastrous. Everything to her ended up in disaster if Malachite was involved. He was entirely incompetent. Ice, like molten fire, flowed through her veins as she watched the progression of the evening into further disaster. Finally there was enough. In a rare fit of temper, the mistress of Mercury destroyed the minion herself. Malachite looked flabbergasted as she stood on the balcony railing.

Sailors Mars, Venus and Moon looked just as confused as she jumped down, "I am tired of humans getting in the way of our missions, Malachite." She said, leveling him with a glare before she turned her attention to the scouts, "I want that crystal. Now."

Aquarius had murdered the human inside of the minion with little thought to her actions. She wanted it over with. If she had to kill a few people to keep Beryl's screeching down, then by all means. Something in her though screamed in denial. She didn't know what it was, but it made her angry. Everything in her, every instinct was telling her that this was wrong.

"Amy, please…" Sailor Moon said, looking at Aquarius.

"I HAVE TOLD YOU! MY NAME IS AQUARIUS!" Amy screamed, holding her head as blue energy suffused around them. She lifted a hand towards the grouped sailors and a rose slashed the back of her wrist, causing her to cry out.

"You are not yourself, remember who you are, Mercury." Tuxedo Mask advised as he arrived in his usual mysterious fashion. "Remember before you destroy your life."

Aquarius. Return. Now Beryl's voice snapped through her mental channels. She did not sound happy. Aquarius held her bleeding wrist as she glared at the scouts and their savior. "You will not get off so easy next time, Sailor Moon. I will have that crystal, even if I have to pry it from your dead fingers."

She saw Sailor Moon visibly shiver before she misted away. Good, fear was a good thing. Maybe she wasn't as stupid as the Negaverse thought she was.

* * *

Serena looked at her friends, so confused, "What do we do, Darien? How do we get her back? She…. She killed someone." She said, quietly. 

"And she will not hesitate to kill you, Serena. You have to be careful. She's not Amy anymore… she's no longer Sailor Mercury." Darien said as he smoothed his hand along her back, trying to give her some comfort.

"She's far more dangerous then the Negaverse flunkies…" Mina said, quietly, looking to the spot where the minion had been. She didn't say anything else, but Amy had killed and that changed the whole picture.

Raye said nothing, but she knew that something was off. She looked at Lita as she came out, "Her aura was strange. Like the Amy we know… yet black as night… I don't think she is wholey theirs just yet." Raye said, quietly, looking to their devastated princess, "We'll get her back, Serena. One way or another. We will set her free again."

"I hope so, Raye." Serena whispered as she turned into Darien's chest.

* * *

End of the chapter, I know its short, but I'm getting back into the groove. 


End file.
